1. Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a heating apparatus for use in a gas appliance particularly adapted for dual fuel use. The heating apparatus can be, can be a part of, and can be used in or with many different appliances, including, but not limited to: heaters, boilers, dryers, washing machines, ovens, fireplaces, stoves, water heaters, barbeques, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many varieties of appliances, such as heaters, boilers, dryers, washing machines, ovens, fireplaces, stoves, and other heat-producing devices utilize pressurized, combustible fuels. Some such devices operate with liquid propane, while others operate with natural gas. However, such devices and certain components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages. Therefore, there exists a constant need for improvement in appliances and components to be used in appliances.